


Here Kitty Kitty

by filthycasualsmark (exalteranima)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cats, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Neighbors, Shirtless Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exalteranima/pseuds/filthycasualsmark
Summary: Sami loved his new cat, he really did. But it was too damn early for this shit.





	Here Kitty Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> So... funny story. This minific was inspired by two things: the minor fandom frenzy wrought by Gucci the Cat, and a reworked version of the first prompt in [this list](https://filthycasualsmark.tumblr.com/post/157474581572/for-posterity-ive-decided-to-save-a-short-list-of). 
> 
> I just... THE FANDOM NEEDS MORE GUCCI.

Sami was wigging out. 

It started two weeks ago, when his coworker Nattie was passing out flyers advertising the local animal shelter. An intrigued Sami elected to stop by the shelter before making his weekly grocery run, mostly just to coo at all the cute animals. After about half an hour Sami fell in love with Gucci, an affectionate 18-year-old ragdoll mix whose original owner got moved to a retirement home.

Several signed forms, a new collar and two grocery bags full of cat supplies later, Sami officially had a new roommate.

Of course, it only took about three days for Gucci to start wreaking havoc with Sami's once-quiet apartment life. The ripped curtains, dead sparrows and teensy little "kitty litter accidents" Sami could deal with. But Gucci was the next best thing to owning a guard dog in that she absolutely _hated_ strangers. She had a habit of hissing at the door whenever the bell rang, and would routinely drape herself around Sami's head whenever he was receiving visitors. The one night Sami invited some friends over to play video games, Gucci scratched Kevin's leg and loudly meowed at Adrian for almost an hour straight.

And now, the worst has happened: Sami waking up before dawn one Sunday morning to a tipped-over lamp, a quiet apartment and a missing cat.

"Where are you," Sami muttered in a panic as he switched on all the lights, peering behind doors and underneath furniture. Gucci was an indoor cat and wasn't prone to exploring like the other stray toms in the neighborhood, so there was a real fear of her getting lost and not finding her way back home. For one brief terrifying moment Sami entertained the thought of Gucci getting cat-napped, and he wondered how much he had to spare in his savings account for ransom money.

Sami's thoughts were interrupted by the very faint sound of meowing. He followed Gucci's cries as best as he could, the sound leading him to the rear of the apartment...

... to the open window of his outdoor terrace, and his neighbor's adjoining balcony with a sliding glass door, the crack just narrow enough for a cat to slip through.

"Shit," Sami cursed as he threw on a cardigan, grabbed his flip-flops and made for the front door.

 

* * *

 

Sami had only talked to his next-door neighbor two or three times since he moved into the building five months ago, a day he still remembers all too vividly. Finn was a legitimately beautiful man, with dreamy blue eyes and a charming smile and a cute Irish accent Sami could listen to for hours. It was for this exact reason that he had taken to avoiding Finn at all costs, mostly out of fear of embarrassing himself in front of his gorgeous neighbor who might not even be interested in men. (Sami was mostly guessing; he'd _never_ seen Finn take anyone home, male or female. Aside from a chance encounter at the supermarket and a polite "good night" following an ill-fated karaoke work party, Sami seldom ever crossed paths with Finn.)

As far as Sami could tell, Finn was some kind of trainer at the biggest call center in the city. He worked on a shifting schedule, which meant he was rarely home during normal human hours and his apartment was locked shut while he was at the office. If Gucci managed to enter through the back door, that meant Finn was home.

Sami stood at Finn's front door, porch light flickering as his finger hovered over the buzzer. _Was it too early to ring the doorbell? Was Finn even awake at this hour? What time did he leave for work, anyway?_  Gucci's soft whines from inside the apartment emboldened Sami, however, and he opted to skip the doorbell and knock very gently on the door instead.

A few minutes of indistinct jostling noises later, a very sleepy Finn answered the door wearing nothing but a pair of worn gray track pants.

"Oh, mornin' Sami! You're up early."

Sami was momentarily lost for words, his breath catching at the sight of Finn's torso. _Sweet Lord, how can one man have that many muscles? Thought abs like those only existed in magazines._ Sami shook himself awake, remembering his original purpose for being there.

"Hi Finn, sorry about the early hour, but... there's a cat in your apartment?"

"A _cat?_ "

"Yeah, she's mine... kind of escaped last night. Not sure what she's doing in your place."

Gucci's meowing interrupted them, startling Finn wide awake.

"Huh, thought I was dreaming that. Could you give me a sec?"

"No, Finn, wait—!" Sami said helplessly as Finn disappeared back into the apartment, presumably in search of his feline intruder. After a very long and tense silence, Finn reemerged with a purring Gucci in his arms, one hand scritching the back of her neck. 

"Cute cat, Sami. Bit of a mishap when she scratched me on the arm, but she's quite the sweet thing. What's she called?"

"G-Gucci," A gobsmacked Sami stammered. "I— but—  _how—_ "

"Ah." Finn cleared his throat as Gucci nuzzled into his bare chest. "Let's just say I have some experience with cats. My ex Zack had this _really_ foul-tempered tabby back in London."

_He has an ex named Zack_ , Sami's brain stupidly echoed back at him. _Then that means—_

Gucci yawned adorably, which Sami took as his cue to divest Finn of the drowsy furball in his arms. After a brief struggle Gucci was safely back in Sami's possession, her face burrowing in the soft wool of his cardigan.

"I'm really sorry for waking you up this early, Finn. I'm pretty sure she snuck in through your terrace door."

"It's fine, Sami, I was just about to get up for my morning jog anyway." Sami stifled his whimper as Finn's muscles flexed in the early light of dawn. "Anyway she was snuggling in my hoodie from work last night, so she didn't make too much of a mess."

"Yeah... Gucci doesn't usually like strangers."

"Well we live next door to each other, so I'm hardly a stranger now, am I?" Finn's bright smile left Sami weak at the knees. "Hey, d'ya maybe wanna come over for a proper breakfast later? Say around 8:30 or 9?"

Sami raised his eyebrows, heart thumping with excitement. "But... don't you have work?"

"It's Sunday. Plus I got promoted to Executive Training Manager last month, so I can set my own hours now. No more god-awful night shifts."

_Interesting development_ , Sami thought. "Sounds great! Gucci will be asleep all morning, so I can drop by later."

"So it's a date then!" Finn beamed radiantly, gaze softening as he looked the redhead up and down. "How do you feel about banana pancakes?"

"Sounds perfect." 


End file.
